Dynasty Warriors: The Christmas Special 2017!
by davidkun799
Summary: Christmas has arrived for our DW/SW cast and Gracia has gathered everyone from both franchises and a few guests to celebrate this holiday. There will be laughs, heartbreak, and the rest in the first ever Dynasty Warriors Christmas Special!
1. Chapter 1

**Dynasty Warriors: The Christmas Special 2017**

 **Plot: Christmas has arrived for our DW/SW cast and Gracia has gathered everyone from both franchises and a few guests to celebrate this holiday. There will be laughs, heartbreak, and the rest in the first ever Dynasty Warriors Christmas Special!**

 **Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, and all of the representing franchises are not owned by me. They are owned by their respectful owners. That is all.**

 **A/N: Okamiyy, a DW fanfic writer, has suggested I should do a Christmas special like SilentNinja, but even better. So, I'll do that. Also, there will be some appearances of characters from other franchises.**

 **2** **nd** **A/N: Some characters may be OOC so I apologize for that. Also, there will be some fourth wall breaking.**

 **3** **rd** **A/N: One more thing. It's inspired by Lolsnake9 and Insertmanyfandomshere in terms of Comedy. I love their work. Also, there will be a special appearance from a fanfic writer that I really need to add in as part of what I do. Hehe… I love helping others.**

 **The Christmas Special 2017**

 **Part 1: New Arrivals and Chaos**

At the DW/SW household, Gracia invited everyone from Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, and a few more guests to celebrate Christmas this year. It was also the first Christmas of the newcomers, mainly Cao Xiu, Katsuyori Takeda, and Xin Xianying. This year, she also invited a few people from different worlds, such as Lucina and Chrom from Fire Emblem, Simmons, Carolina, Dylan Andrews and Caboose from Red vs. Blue, Trevor Rogers from Dead Island, and a YouTuber. Mitsuhide wondered why she invited them, but ignored it, knowing that she had a good reason.

"Um, Gracia. Why did you invite a few random people to celebrate Christmas?" Mitushide asked, "We don't even know them."

"Because this year, I want to spice things up a bit!" Gracia happily replied. Mitsuhide couldn't help but chuckle at her statement.

"Hehe. Well, since you're the host this year, we can't complain about it." He continued, "So, who did you invite?"

"Hmm…. Let's see. I've invited Lucina, Chrom, Simmons, Carolina, Dylan, Caboose, Trevor, and Brock." She explained, "That's about it."

"Wait. You invited people from different dimensions?"

"Yes! Since I'm host this year, I can invite anyone!"

"Yeah. You're the host, Gracia. Remember, make sure that you don't mess up like what happened last year."

Gracia shuddered at the thought of it. She vaguely remembered last year's disaster. Last year, Ma Chao was the host and everything went downhill at an instant. Wang Yi and Ma Chao had a heated confrontation that led to an incident between him and her son, Zhao Yue. Yue was in the hospital for a few days so Ma Chao received a charge of attempted murder, and excessive use of violence. She can remember what happened.

 _WANG YI – He was my son! You killed him!_

 _MA CHAO – I don't care about your son! He's just an idiot that no business fighting me! He suffered the same fate as everyone in your village, who served Cao Cao!_

 _ZHAO YUE – Hey! Leave my mother alone! You basically massacred everyone in my village because of your unhealthy thirst for revenge! I did what I do, protecting what I care and love about from people like you! I would suggest that you should keep your mouth shut!_

 _ZHAO YING – Brother, calm down! Don't blow a fuse!_

 _MA CHAO – Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?!_

 _GRACIA – Dammit! Ma Chao, don't! Can't we celebrate Christmas without-_

 _MA CHAO – Get out of my way, Gracia! This is none of your business! Stay out of it!_

 _GRACIA – But what about-_

 _MA CHAO – I said stay out of this!_

 _ZHAO YUE – Lady Gracia, it's the best if you don't get involved in this. It's rather personal._

 _GRACIA – Ok…._

 _ZHAO YUE – Now. Ma Chao, I would- Ah!_

 _ZHAO YING – Brother….._

 _WANG YI – Son, no. Please…. Don't…_

 _ZHAO YUE – Mother…. Ying…. Alright… Ma Chao, I won't fight you._

 _MA CHAO – Hehe… that's rather weak considering you took advice from your whore of a mother. (Everyone stared at him in shock.)_

 _ZHAO YUE – Hey, what did you say?_

 _MA CHAO – You heard me! I said your mother is a whore!_

 _ZHAO YUE – Take that back. I dare you._

 _WANG YI – Yue, please!_

 _ZHAO YUE – Mother, he called you a whore. I won't let that slide. Ma Chao, you better take that-_

 _He gets punched by Ma Chao. Then, Chao lifted Yue up and slammed him into a table. Everyone stared at him in shock as all of the food landed on top of Yue, who groaned in pain. And so begins the chaos…._

 _ZHAO YUN – What the hell?!_

 _EVERYONE ELSE – NO! THE FOOD!_

 _GRACIA – Not again! Chao! What did you do?!_

 _WANG YI – NO! MY SON! SPEAK TO ME!_

 _ZHAO YUE – Mother….. I'm sorry…. I should've done that… So much Turkey…. Ow…._

 _MA CHAO – See? I told you! If you get in my way, I'll cut you down! You hear me, Yue?! (Continues to beat him to a pulp)_

 _ZHAO YING – Hey! Leave him alone! (Pulls him off of her brother)_

 _MA CHAO – You! Get out of my way! (Proceeds to smack Ying, but was stopped by Ma Dai)_

 _MA DAI – I think you've proven your point, cousin. You don't have to beat him up like that._

 _ZHAO YUN – Alright. That's it! You have officially ruined Christmas! Look at this! All of the food's now wasted because of you!_

 _DENG ZHI – Yeah. Yun's right, Chao. I think it would be best if you just leave. You're not setting a good example to the new generation. Like Zhou Cang for instance. He's preparing to be playable in Warriors All-Stars._

 _MA CHAO – What?! I can't leave! What about the three right here?! (He pointed to Zhao Yue, Ying and Wang Yi.) They're the ones that started it!_

 _DENG ZHI – But it was you who slammed Yue through a table. Jesus. It's been 5 years since you made Wang Yi's life hell. Why don't you just let it go and enjoy the holidays? Oh. That's right. You can't because you're so up in your ego that you forgot about one thing: You've got no justice._

 _At this, everyone 'oohed!' at that sick burn. Ma Chao's face turned red with anger._

 _MA CHAO – You….. Argh, forget it! I'm out! Good night! (And with that, Ma Chao leaves.)_

 _Wang Yi smiled, but instantly stopped when Deng Zhi glared at her._

 _DENG ZHI – And as for you, Lady Yi. You also play a part of this. What can you accomplish over something that happened in your life 5 years ago? Vengeance? No. I believe that you're just as bad as him by focusing on the past. You need to let go._

 _WANG YI – But he-_

 _ZHAO YING – Mother, he does have a point. We're here to celebrate Christmas! Come on! Please?_

 _ZHAO YUE – Um… hello….? Ying, you forgot about me…. I'm right here…. Covered in Turkey…. Ow…._

 _DENG ZHI – Like what your daughter says, why can't you relax and enjoy the holidays for once? Alright?_

 _WANG YI – No… I can't… but… if that's what you want, then, I'll try to relax…_

 _DENG ZHI – Good girl._

 _EVERYONE ELSE – Hooray!_

"Apparently, a chicken bone snapped one of his ribs so he ended up in the hospital for a few days." Mitsuhide continued, "That's by far the strangest thing that happened last year."

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Gracia, you don't have to worry about it. Ma Chao's banned this year because of the incident." Mitsuhide said, "He was not happy, though."

"Hehe… Yeah. So, dad. What are you gonna do?" Gracia chuckled

"Hm. Well. Everyone's in the house except the guests so basically, I got nothing to do at this point. The food's been ready, and we got the Christmas presents in the Christmas tree. That was better than the one in 2015, where Lu Xun and Zhu Ran burned the tree with our presents, and also set fire to almost everything in the house Remember that?"

Gracia smiled. She can remember the Christmas party in 2015. Lu Xun and Zhu Ran set fire to the Christmas tree, burning every single present in there.

 _LU XUN – Let's test this bad boy!_

 _LU MENG – Hey, what are you doing?_

 _ZHU RAN – We're testing out the firework cannon! Made it myself!_

 _He showed him the cannon. It was a big cannon, filled with fireworks._

 _LU MENG – When did you made that thing?!_

 _ZHU RAN – Ah! At least a few months ago! Lu Xun helped me!_

 _LU XUN – That's right! HAHA!_

 _LU MENG – Well, don't aim it at the presents and the Christmas tree. Ok._

 _ZHU RAN – Ok! I won't destroy the Christmas tree and the presents!_

 _ZHU ZHI – Son! Where are you?!_

 _ZHU RAN – Oh shit! Dad! Xun, hide me!_

 _LU XUN – What?! No! I'm not gonna hide you! There's not a single hiding spot in the house!_

 _In a state of panic, Zhu Ran desperately ran around, trying to find somewhere to hide, but he tripped on a spare firework and landed on top of the cannon. Somehow, the cannon managed to activate._

 _LU MENG – Zhu Ran!_

 _LU XUN – Uh oh…. Ran, we need to run._

 _ZHU RAN – What….. Oh no. Um….. Hehe…. RUN!_

 _All three men ran away, screaming, as the cannon set off and fired everywhere. The cannon targeted the food, the decorations, everything. When the cannon stopped firing, the three looked. Everything was just a charred, burnt mess. The presents, food, decorations, and even the tree. It's all destroyed._

 _ZHU RAN – Wow! It was a success!_

 _LU XUN – Yeah! It was! Now we have the power to eliminate every tree there is! HAHA!_

 _LU MENG – Why are you two so happy about it?!_

 _ZHU RAN & LU XUN – Because the cannon worked! It destroyed everything!_

 _LU MENG – Hmm… I gotta admit- Hang on. Why did it destroy everything?!_

 _ZHU RAN – Oh. Hehe…. About that._

 _LU XUN – Lu Meng, don't get mad at us._

 _LU MENG – What? What did you do?_

 _LU XUN & ZHU RAN – We set it on auto lock, so it can target everywhere._

 _LU MENG – WHAT?! You idiots! You completely fucked up Christmas!_

 _ZHU RAN – Hey! Don't look at me like that! It was Xun's idea!_

 _LU XUN – What?! It was you who added the auto lock feature!_

 _ZHU RAN – Which you agree on._

 _LU XUN – Oh shit… Yeah. It is also my fault_

 _LU MENG – It doesn't matter! Look at what you two did! You destroyed everything!_

 _ZHU RAN – Hey! You play a part on this as well, old man! You could've prevented us from-_

 _LU XUN – Ran, what he's trying to say is that all of us are at fault here._

 _LU MENG – I didn't say that!_

 _ZHU RAN – Well, it sort of sounds like you did. Hehe_

 _Zhu Zhi comes in, to their own shock._

 _ZHU ZHI – Son, I need to- What the hell's going on here?! Why is everything black?!_

 _ZHU RAN – Hi, dad! Um, I can explain!_

 _ZHU ZHI – You better have a good explanation about this, son. A very good explanation because if you don't, guess what happens?_

 _ZHU RAN – What?_

 _ZHU ZHI – I'll get rid of all of your fireworks._

 _LU XUN – Wait! Master Zhu Zhi, your son tripped on someone's cannon, which activated and burned everything._

 _ZHU ZHI – Is that so?_

 _ZHU RAN – Yes! It is!_

 _ZHU ZHI – Ok. So, who owns that cannon? (He points to the cannon, which is currently inactive.)_

 _LU XUN – Um…. It's Cao Pi's._

 _ZHU ZHI – Cao Pi…hmm…. Excuse me. I'll have a chat with Cao Pi._

"Hehe. They eventually found out and both Lu Xun and Zhu Ran were forbidden to eat for three days." Gracia smiled, "Haha! That's why I love Christmas! You'll never know what lies ahead, father!"

"Heh. Good point. Now, Gracia. Shall we go inside?"

"Ok! Let's get this party started!"

Gracia opened the door. The table was filled with food, lots and lots of food. Everyone except the guests have gathered around the table, waiting for the host. With Mitsuhide following her, she sat down at the front.

"Ok! Thank you all for coming! This year, I'm the host so I don't want any bad blood between everyone, ok? Especially you, Wang Yi! Ok." She explained. She pointed to Wang Yi, who cowered under the table.

"Now, as your host for this year's annual Christmas dinner party, I have a special announcement: There will be some guests coming over to join us for the celebration!" She continued, "Ah! And here they are!"

Just as she said it, a group of eight people arrived. To their own surprise, it was a random group of people that she invited to celebrate.

"Ooh! Look at that!" A man with blond hair shouted, "It's Christmas! I love Christmas!"

"Caboose, you don't have to yell at my ear like that!" A man with a cybernetic eye groaned, "God, why did Wash chose you to go for Christmas with the three of us?!"

"Simmons, lighten up. I'm sure we're here to join a bunch of random people for Christmas." A female with brunette hair, emerald green eyes, and a delicate complexion said, "Besides, Caboose loves it."

"This is rather intriguing." A female with short black hair, and slanted eyes said, "Hmm… I've never seen a house this big before."

"Father, what is this?" A female with blue hair asked

"Hmm. It's a house." A man with, ironically enough, blue hair replied, "I think we're in the right place."

"Wow…. It's amazing…." A man with a beard muttered in amazement, "It's so beautiful."

"Hehe. This is the first time I'm celebrating Christmas with a bunch of random people. Hehe. This should be fun." The last guest, with a Mohawk, said.

Soon, they all sat down on their respective seats.

"Ah! Lucina, Chrom, Simmons, Carolina, Dylan, Caboose, Trevor, and Brock!" Gracia shouted, "Welcome!"

"Oh! Hello!" Caboose greeted

"Same here for Caboose. Hello, everyone." Simmons greeted

"Sup. I guess." Carolina greeted.

"Hello. I'm Dylan Andrews from Interstellar Daily." Dylan introduced herself. Most of them were surprised over her first name.

"Good evening to you." Lucina introduced herself

"Hey. I'm Chrom." Chrom greeted

"Hi! Names Trevor." Trevor introduced himself

"Oh. Hello. I'm Brock or Moo. Call me whatever you like." Brock or Moo said

"Ok! Now that introductions are out of the way, let's eat!" Gracia finished. And so begins the feast. With no interruptions.

Everyone celebrated Christmas like its Thanksgiving. There was laughter, tears, maybe even a few friendships being made. Yeah. It's like a Christmas miracle.

After the feast, Gracia allowed everyone to have fun. Of course, by having fun, she meant by acting like complete idiots. Hehe… Oh! Sorry! I'm getting off track!

Ok. Now, back to the party!

"Alright! Now that everyone's finished, I'll let you go and do whatever you want tonight!" Gracia announced, "So, have fun!"

"Gracia, are you sure that's wise?" Mitsuhide asked, worried, "What happens if history repeats itself?"

"Father, don't worry." Gracia assured, "I've come prepared."

"Hehe. For my daughter, you really plan this through."

"Yeah! It's more like a strategy!"

Mitsuhide couldn't help but smile. _She's growing up. I'm proud of her._ He thought to himself.

"Now, let's get drunk like crazy!" Gracia yelled. Immediately, his smile faded. _Well… almost._ He thought again

Liu Shan, Xingcai, Liu Feng, Guan Suo, Bao Sanniang, Zhang Bao, Liao Hua, and Zhuge Zhan from Shu were still on the table, talking to each other. Trevor was with them. Apparently, Shan is one of the few that are still eating.

"Liu Shan, take your time. Don't rush." Xingcai encouraged, "Ok? Don't choke on your food." Everyone else groaned except Trevor.

"Xingcai, I know that you're the protector of my brother, but do you really have to treat him like a child?" Liu Feng asked, irritated, "It's been 6 years since he debuted and you're treating him like he's your child or something."

"He's our lord, Liu Feng. I'm always here to protect him. No matter the cost." Xingcai stated

"Xingcai, you don't have to help me. I can do this myself." Liu Shan said, "Besides, shouldn't it be the other way around? Like I should be protecting you?"

"Don't say things like that. You're my only priority."

"Sis, why do you say things like that?" Zhang Bao groaned, "That sounds completely wrong when you said that."

"Um, what's going on? I'm rather confused." Trevor asked, "Why is she acting like a bodyguard?" He pointed to Xingcai.

"It's because I-"

"Wait…. You sound like father." Liu Shan interrupted, "I've just realized that now."

"Yeah. He is. Trevor, you do sound like Liu Shan's father." Guan Suo agreed

"I am? Really?"

"Yeah. You kind of do."

"Holy shit…. An Australian Liu Bei." Bao Sanniang smiled, "That's awesome." She then looked at the reader- oh shit, she's looking at me.

"Both Trevor and Liu Bei have the same voice. That's rather strange, right?" She said.

"Who are you talking to?" Guan Suo asked, confused.

"Dave-kun." She replied

"Dave-kun?"

BAO! You don't have fourth wall breaking powers!

"I do!" Bao defended, "You just don't know it yet!"

BAO, I swear to god, don't break the fourth wall! Only Deadpool can do that! Not you!

"Well, I can be better than Deadpool!"

(Sigh) That's it. I'm removing your fourth wall breaking powers in 3. 2. 1. NOW!

"WAIT! Don't do that! Aw! Dammit! Dave-kun."

"Bao, what the hell just happened?" Suo asked her, surprised, "Who's this Dave-kun? And why were you talking like that?"

"Don't know. It just happened."

Suo couldn't help but sigh in irritation. Ok. Let's look at another group. We have Wang Yi, Zhao Yue, Oichi, and Brock, aka Moo.

"So, hello. I'm Brock, aka Moo." Brock introduced himself.

"Hi, Brock." Zhao Yue waved, "I'm Zhao Yue."

"I'm Oichi." Oichi introduced herself

"The names Wang Yi." Wang Yi introduced herself

"Hehe. So…. Um…. This is the first I'm with other people besides my friends and wife."

"Wait, you have a wife?" Wang Yi asked.

"Yeah. We're married and have one kid."

"Ah… It looks like all of us are parents." Oichi smiled, "Well, I give my condolences to you, Brock."

"Haha! Thanks! You know, it's rather weird that despite from different worlds, we do have children we need to look after. Hehe."

"You got that right, Brock. But that only counts for you, Oichi and my mother." Yue chuckled

"Wait, are you Wang Yi's son?"

"Yep. The one and only. I also have a sister, but she went sick so she stayed home." Yue replied, smiling, "It's also a good thing that Ma Chao's not here. He would've been furious."

"Ma Chao? Who's he?"

At this, all three of them looked down. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Brock, it's something extremely personal for all of us, but you see, my mother lost everything."

"W-What?" Brock gasped, "Lost everything?!"

"Yep. All because he basically destroyed everything that my mother owned: our village, her husband, and one of her sons." Yue explained, "As revenge. God, I really hate him after what he did." Brock couldn't believe it.

"What were his motives…?"

"Chao's father was killed by Cao Cao, so he ends up ordering a small group of troops to massacre everyone from our village… It was horrible…. Really horrible… Brock, do you understand, now?" Oichi explained, "She lost everything because of Ma Chao and his obsession with killing Cao Cao."

"Oh…. Damn… that's… wow. I'm…. I don't even know what to say." Brock sighed, "That's rather deep. Wang Yi, I give my condolences to you."

"T-Thank you, Brock." Wang Yi thanked, "I-I really appreciate it."

"No probs. We parents have to stick together. Hehe." Brock smiled. Wang Yi couldn't help but smile. _He's so nice and positive. He also has a bubbly personality as well._ Yi thought to herself

"So, Brock. What are you gonna do?" Oichi asked him.

"Well, since Gracia invited me out of my friends, I think I should stay for a little while longer." Brock replied, "So. You have a child?"

"I do. Um…. Noriyuki, can you come here for a second?"

"Sure, mother."

On cue, her son, Noriyuki, walked up to the group. Brock stared at him in shock.

"H-He looks like me!" Brock sputtered, "O-Oichi, y-y-your son! H-He-"

"Hehe. It's alright, Brock. I know what you mean. You're talking about why my son looks like you. Well… it's because of genetics. He was born that way." Oichi giggled, "Isn't it, Noriyuki?"

"Yes, mother. Brock, don't worry about me looking like you." Noriyuki agreed.

"I should, but still, this is creepy. It's almost as if you're my clone." He stared at Noriyuki with curiosity. Noriyuki smiled. "Well, you can call this genetics because I-"

"Ah! Noriyuki, my friend!" Naomasa shouted, "It's so nice to see you!"

"Eh? Oh! Hello, Naomasa." Noriyuki greeted, "Brock, this is Naomasa Li, a good friend of mine. Naomasa, this is Brock, aka Moo Snuckel."

Naomasa stared at Brock, then at Noriyuki, then at Brock, and so on and so on until….. He opened his mouth in shock.

"N-N-N-Noriyuki! H-He looks like y-y-you!" Naomasa exclaimed, "L-Like f-f-for real, man!"

"Yeah… that's the same as Brock when he found out about it." Noriyuki sighed, "Naomasa, remember the time when I said to you about appearances? Well, you've got an example."

"No shit…. Still, it's rather awesome that we have a YouTuber here for Christmas."

"Wait, you know about him?"

"Of course! He's Moo! He's part of Vanoss and Friends!"

"How did you-"Brock tried to ask

"I can tell by your clothes, man. I play GTA 5 and such."

Noriyuki couldn't help but smile. "Naomasa, you are a gaming warrior. And to think that you met Brock on one of the games that you've played. I'm… actually surprised. Now I know why you mistook me as Moo."

"He calls you my username?" Brock asked, trying not to laugh…. With little success. He ended up laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Noriyuki growled

"What? I can't help it!" Brock laughed, "He calls you Moo! HAHA!"

Noriyuki scowled, but maintained his cool, in fear of lashing out in front of his mother.

"Hehe. As what a man would say: Appearances can be deceiving." Noriyuki said

Meanwhile, the three members of the Blood Gulch Crew, and three of Guan Yu's children were in a conversation.

"I bet you thirty bucks that either Carolina or Caboose can beat Yinping in arm wrestling." Simmons offered, "They are stronger than your sister."

"What?! There's no way that you can win!" Guan Ping exclaimed, "Yinping's by far stronger than the both of you combined!"

"Ping, you do bring out a good point." Guan Xing said, "From what-"

"Ok! I accept your challenge!" Yinping interrupted. Xing had to pull her away from them.

"Yinping, are you nuts? Do we even have that kind of money?" Xing hissed

"Relax. I've got it covered." She pulls out a huge wad of cash. (Does that exist in the Three Kingdoms? Um. No. It's a sort of parody so eat it)

"Where did you get that kind of cash from, Yinping?" Guan Xing asked, "Don't tell me you stole it from father's money box."

"What? No! It's the money I've earned from facing off against AJ Styles at SummerSlam as part of his US OPEN challenge!" Yinping replied, "Remember that?"

"Oh. Yeah. I remember. How much is in that lot, anyway?"

"Hmm… Let's see. Oh! $20'000!"

"W-What?! You've earned $20K for one match?! Against AJ Styles?!"

"Well, yeah. He was generous enough to pay me back. Don't get you knickers in a twist, bro. I'm not gonna use it all. It's for a special occasion." She puts the money back in her pocket.

"Hey! Are you gonna do it or what?!" Carolina shouted, "Or is the Daughter of the God of War too much of a coward?"

"Alright! Hold on!" She walks up to them and sits down, extending her arm out. Carolina stared at her arm, and noticed a tattoo on it. Oddly enough, it was a Tatau similar to the one from Rook Island. (If you ask me if it's Jason's tattoo, it's not. It's similar to it.)

"Yinping, where did you get that tattoo?" Carolina asked, curious.

"I've got while I was out adventuring in the Pacific! Ended up getting one of these before I moved here!" Yinping replied happily, "Now, are you gonna do this or what?"

"Uh, yeah." Carolina extended her arm and locked with Yinping's hand.

"Ok, I don't want any dirty tactics so may the best woman win. 3. 2. 1. GO!" Simmons announced

Both women engaged in an arm wrestling match. It took all of Carolina's efforts to put her down, but due to Yinping's strength, she barely even managed to push her a quarter of the way down.

"Dammit…. How strong are you?! COME ON!" Carolina groaned

"Hehe! This is too easy! Oh! Also, I'm sorry for what I'm gonna do next!" Yinping exclaimed.

"Wait, wh-"

SMASH!

Yinping grabbed Carolina and slammed her through a table, to the group's shock. Luckily, Gracia didn't see that. If she did, Yinping would be punished.

"HOLY SHIT!" Simmons screamed, "Carolina, are you ok?!"

"What the hell?!" Xing exclaimed, "Yinping! Why did you do that?!"

"Oh! Hehe! Sorry! I didn't know my true strength!" Yinping laughed nervously.

"Sis!" Ping shouted, "That was a good move, but you put a lot of force into it! Maybe you should lower your strength a little bit."

"Don't support her, you fucking idiot!" Xing growled, "You're making it worse!"

"Oh! Is it my turn?" Caboose asked, oblivious to the events. He then pointed at Carolina. "I think Carolina's down."

"No shit, Caboose." Simmons groaned, "Carolina, are you ok?"

"Ow…. Yinping, where did you get that strength from? It's almost at the level of Caboose." Carolina said.

"Oh! Well! Um…. I trained myself to be strong like my brothers!" Yinping explained, "Or even surpass my father!"

"Hehe. Well, you're strong. I'll give you credit, but are you capable of beating Caboose?"

"How strong is he, anyway?" Xing asked, pointing at Caboose

"Well, it goes like this: He was possibly born with that. I don't know the cause of it, but after being with them, I could say that Caboose is god's way of compensating." Carolina replied, "That and he is capable of surviving in increased gravity."

"W-What? Gravity? How is he-"

"Don't know, but don't care. We just assumed it was genetics at first. However, over time, we just said: Fuck it, and ignore the fact that Caboose is stronger by default."

Ping couldn't help but laugh. Carolina then glared at Ping, who smiled and poked his tongue in response. Xing had no choice but to hit him, and by hitting him, he meant with a paper fan.

"Ow!" Ping winced, "Dude, what the hell?!"

"Sorry, but you're getting annoying." Xing said, "Besides, it's either you getting hit by me or Carolina beating you into a pulp. Which would you prefer?"

"(Gulp) N-N-None of them!" Ping stammered

"So! Caboose, do you want to face off against me in arm wrestling?" Yinping asked, happily.

"Um….. Do I have to because I don't want to hurt a nice lady such as yourself?" Caboose replied innocently. Yinping's face went red hot at an instant.

"Caboose, she wants you in an arm wrestling match." Simmons sighed, "Also, can you take off your helmet, please? We're inside."

"Oh! Ok."

Caboose removed his helmet…. And the three Guan siblings were actually shocked at his appearance. He looked slightly younger than them combined. He had short dark blonde hair and sharp, slanted dark blue eyes.

Again, Yinping blushed at the sight of him. _How is he that cute?_ Yinping thought to herself

"Oh! Hello!" Caboose waved happily.

"H-Hi!" Yinping stammered.

"Carolina, how old is Caboose, anyway?" Xing asked, "He looks younger than all of us."

"Honestly, I have no idea. Simmons, how old is Caboose?"

"Um, at least in his late 20's." Simmons answered, "Possibly 25 or 26."

"25? Wow. I'm shocked at that. Caboose is older than all of us, but he looks like he's 15 or some bullshit." Ping added, "It's even similar to the Liu Bei and Sun Quan Bishonen controversy."

"The what?" Carolina asked

"Ok. In 2007, we were waiting in line for our makeovers for Dynasty Warriors 6. I was one of them that received a makeover that somehow suited my tastes, but as for Liu Bei and Sun Quan, they ended up becoming Bishonen themselves." Ping explained.

"How did they-"

"The makeup lady thought it was a good idea to make them younger. Turns out it wasn't." Xing continued.

"That doesn't seem possible. I mean, how can someone change their facial appearance to make them younger?"

"It's rather complicated. That makeup lady is completely insane with her designs. Look at what me and a few others have turned out to be: Bishonen like Caboose over here."

"Hello!" Caboose waved. Xing face palmed to himself. "See? His looks are already charming Yinping right now."

"W-What? I-I'm not!" Yinping stammered, blushing, "Y-You got it all wrong!"

"Yeah. You're right. Yinping, good luck at the wedding." Carolina joked

"H-Hey!" Yinping pouted

While Yinping covered her face in embarrassment, Dylan, Lucina, Chrom, Ma Dai, Pang De, Sima Zhao, Sima Yan, Magoichi Saika, Kai, Ina, Kagetora Uesugi, Harukata Sue, Aya, and Yukimura Sanada were playing a game of Golf It. (Don't ask me why I added it in. It's just for Comedy) Lucina was already in the lead with Kagetora catching up behind. As predicted, Kai is in last place, and is in the verge of a full blown meltdown.

"DAMMIT!" Kai yelled, "HOW DID THAT NOT GET IN?! THAT'S SOME BULLSHIT!"

"Kai, maybe if you just release it at the right time, you would've gotten last place." Sima Zhao laughed, "I feel sorry for you."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU'RE IN SECOND TO LAST PLACE!"

"Hey, calm down. It's just a game." He continued, "Besides, this is the last hole."

"Still, how is Lucina in the lead?! She even got a 7 in three consecutive holes!"

"She managed to get a hole in one in seventeen holes so far, which I believe is bullshit." Ma Dai explained, "How did she-"

"She's my daughter." Chrom interrupted, "It's because she was born this way."

"Ohoho… Same for Kagetora." Aya giggled, "He's catching up…. Good work, my dear Kagetora."

"Oh! Thanks, mother!" Kagetora smiled, just before he pulled the trigger, the ball going straight for the hole.

"Yes! It's tied!" Kagetora cheered, "Take that, Lucina!"

"Hmph. It's not over yet." Lucina smiled, "Let's go!" She pressed the button, and the ball was sent flying, bouncing over a few planks, and into the hole, to everyone's shock.

"Hah! My fate has been sealed!" Lucina cheered in victory, "I'm the victor of this game!"

"Wow. Good game, Lucina." Kagetora praised, "Even you surprised me with your skills."

RESULTS

1st: Lucina

2nd: Kagetora Uesugi

3rd: Ina

4th: Magoichi Saika

5th: Sima Yan

6th: Harukata Sue

7th: Ma Dai

8th: Aya

9th: Sima Zhao

10th: Kai

"I hate this game!" Kai complained, "That's it! I'm out! I'm going to get a drink!" Kai stormed off in a bitter mood. Everyone can't help but laugh at her own misfortune.

"I'm confused. What just happened?" Dylan asked

"Lucina performed a major victory into the hole. Don't know why, but it's rather unfair." Yukimura replied, "Besides, it's your turn. Want to give it a try?"

"Hehe. Ok. Just this one game."

Going back to the throne, Gracia couldn't help but smile. Everything's going well so far.

"Hehe… This is what I'm talking about." Gracia smiled, "Everyone's having a good team except that table. Poor table."

She then turned to look at me- Oh fuck. Not again.

"So. When is our special guest coming, David?" Gracia asked

Hey! You're not Deadpool! Where the fuck did you get his powers?!

"Um, you accidentally gave it to me after you stole it from Bao Sanniang."

Shit…. Well, at least you know how to deal with them like what Deadpool usually does except when he fucking spoils everything.

"For once, I agree with you." Gracia chuckled, "Well. I think it's time to wrap this up for now. Don't you agree?"

Yeah. Well, that is it for Part 1 of the Dynasty Warriors Christmas Special! Don't forget to tune in to Part 2 where we reveal our special guest. I'll give you a hint: She is someone that needs to come back to what we do best!

 **To Be Continued**

 **Part 2 – Our Special Guest and the End of the Line!**

 **Well, thank fuck! Part 1 is over! After a few days, it is now over… for now!**

 **Now, here's the Easter Eggs for Part 1**

 **1 – Trevor Rogers in Dead Island Riptide is voiced by none other than the voice of Liu Bei and Guan Yu, Dave B. Mitchell. He is also the announcer for Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite, which I would think he could've done a better job at it.**

 **2 – Liu Bei and Sun Quan received an unnecessary re-design in Dynasty Warriors 6, making them Bishonen. Honestly, that was a major disappointment, but hey, at least Liu Bei's (Probably) getting his helmet and beard back. I don't know about Sun Quan, though**

 **3 – Moo Snuckel, or Brock, is actually a parent, the first father in the Vanoss and Friend's crew (Don't hate me for that). He has a daughter in September 2017. I don't know who his daughter name is, unfortunately, but congrats to Moo for becoming a parent. I'm proud of you!**

 **4 – While I was playing as Liu Shan in Warriors Orochi 3, I noticed about his conversations with Xingcai about protection or something like that. That is why I decided to write them like that.**

 **5 – I don't actually know how old Caboose is nor what he looks like. However, while I was reading fanfics, (I'm not stealing their ideas) I noticed that he looks younger than his official age so as a result, I made him similar to Yuuji Kazami from The Fruit of Grisaia.**

 **6 – Carolina is 34 or 35 years old as of the latest season of Red vs. Blue. She was 29 during Project Freelancer. It was all confirmed in the Red vs. Blue Fan Guide.**

 **7 – Caboose can walk through gravity without getting killed. It was all proven in Red vs. Blue Season 13.**

 **Ok. Don't forget to look out for Part 2, where a special guest from the DW fanfic community will make an appearance! Stay Tuned!**

 _eh_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dynasty Warriors: The Christmas Special 2017**

 **Plot: Christmas has arrived for our DW/SW cast and Gracia has gathered everyone from both franchises and a few guests to celebrate this holiday. There will be laughs, heartbreak, and the rest in the first ever Dynasty Warriors Christmas Special!**

 **Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, and all of the representing franchises are not owned by me. They are owned by their respectful owners. That is all.**

 **A/N: Okamiyy, a DW fanfic writer, has suggested I should do a Christmas special like SilentNinja, but even better. So, I'll do that. Also, there will be some appearances of characters from other franchises.**

 **2** **nd** **A/N: Some characters may be OOC so I apologize for that. Also, there will be some fourth wall breaking.**

 **3** **rd** **A/N: One more thing. It's inspired by Lolsnake9 and Insertmanyfandomshere in terms of Comedy. I love their work. Also, there will be a special appearance from a fanfic writer that I really need to add in as part of what I do. Hehe… I love helping others.**

* * *

 **The Christmas Special 2017**

 **Part 2: Our Special Guest and the End of the Line**

 **NOTE: This is for all of the DW fanfic writers out there who want to see someone return. I know I shouldn't get myself involved in the situation, but I thought about it and decided to put someone that we really love in this story because, why not? I'm just a writer that helps people in the time of need.**

 **2nd NOTE: After some consideration, I've decided to add a couple of DW fanfic writers in this fanfic like Lolsnake9, Okamiyy, and the biggest controversial one of them all: SilentNinja. I'm not adding Fak NAR because ONE: I don't know who the writer is and TWO: I don't want to because that person my be linked to Ninja.**

 **3rd NOTE: If you're offended by how I portray you guys, I'm deeply sorry. It's what I can come up with. Also, to the people that I didn't get permission, I'm sorry as well, but I'm not sorry for Ninja.**

It's 4 hours in and it looks like everyone's having fun... well... not always everyone. It looks like someone's trying to crash the party. Excuse me. What are you doing? You're not in this fanfic.

"I've got no time to talk to you." A man wearing a shirt that said: Zhao Yun x Zhenji replied heatedly.

Hey, you look familiar... Say, are you the-No... That's not it-

"Hey, are you done talking?" The dude asked

Um, no-

"Good. Now stay out of my way. I need to deal with this disgusting display."

What disgusting display- Hang on! I remember you! You're that SilentNinja! What are you doing here?! Are you here to ruin this amazing Christmas party?!

"Hehe. You fool. You just don't get it. I'm here to fix whatever this mockery that you put up." The dude explained. "Besides, as a full supporter of Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji as a couple, you are basically a biased version of a KOEI fan."

A KOEI fan?! Biased?! Listen, jerk! I'm not gonna let you ruin something amazing that I made for once! Go away and worry about being an asshole to everyone.

"No." He smiled, "In fact, why don't you allow me take over your fanfic? I'll take good care of it considering how bad it is."

BAD?! Oh! That's it! You've done it!

(With a couple of buttons and a lot of thinking, I somehow put myself into the fanfic itself. God, this is the first time I've broken the fourth wall that many times) After I tore my conscious away from my body, I appeared in front of Ninja. My black and red eyes made contact with his eyes. He looked at my form. I was a girl wearing everything black, and a well endowed figure or in that case, a voluptuous build (I can't help it. I love women with big boobs).

"You're a girl?" Ninja asked.

"No, fuckface." I replied heatedly, "I'm a boy. I'm just love being a girl because of Dynasty Warriors, the one franchise that you hate because you would rather enjoy history than fictional."

"Hmph. Well, you don't scare me. I'm faster, stronger, and more tougher than you."

"Hah! Like I give a shit. So, what are you doing here? You got 20 seconds to reply before I break your fucking skull."

"How about you tell me why you're doing this? In return, I can tell you why I'm here." Ninja countered

I gritted my teeth in response. He really got me. Fuck.

"Fuck..." I groaned, "Fine. I'll explain. You see, I want to make something even better that what you made almost two years ago."

"You're talking about the Changsha Christmas Special I made?"

"Yes. I've recently made friends with Okamiyy so he suggested I should made something like that. After the first chapter, he liked it and even said it was better than yours."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

Ninja scoffed at the statement. "That's by far pathetic. If you're trying to distract me with your lame excuse of a story, you've got another thing coming."

"What?! It's the truth! Are you offended that he liked my story and not yours?! What kind of a fucking hypocrite are you?!" I yelled

"One that has more common sense with this franchise than you. I've seen your story about Guan Yinping. Impressive effort. Congrats." He sarcastically cheered

"Hey! I love Yinping! She's one of my favorite characters in the game!" I defended, "I use her in DW8 XL!"

"Also, why are you a girl? Didn't you say you're a guy?"

"Well... Um... I love making female characters!" I stammered, "What do you do? Attack other writers for nothing?!"

Ninja glared at me instantly. I gulped at his hard stare, but proceeded to glare back.

"Listen. You don't want to make me angry. I've already got enough shit to deal with the DW fanfic community. Ever since what happened last year, I want to hunt down those who trolled me non stop and if you dare to interfere with my business, I'll punch your teeth down your throat." He threatened

"I'm not scared of you. I've found out about it by a friend of mine. You basically ruined someone's life over a pairing, which I believe the Zhao Yun/Zhenji pairing is the worst in my opinion."

"As if you're better than me. KOEI is just cash cows that care about fanservice and the others. From what I'm looking at now, you already shamed yourself by becoming a girl. You are a prime example of a KOEI fan."

"Oh yeah? At least I don't attack people for a living!"

I didn't see his fist connect as he punched me in the jaw, making me tumble to the ground. He hit me. That fucking bitch! He hit me!

"OW! What the hell?!" I groaned, "Why did you hit me?! I was just joking!"

"Two reasons. One: You pissed me off and TWO: I told you not to interfere in my business. You have no right to question what I do. I don't give a fuck about what you think. All I care about is the Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji pairing. Nothing else."

"Hey, leave the dude alone!" A voice shouted, "He's just an ordinary writer. It looks like you have found your next target."

Both of us looked at the source. The source was a young man that, for some odd reason, looks like Lu Xun except the headband and the beard.

"Who the hell are you?" Ninja asked

"I'm Okamiyy. I'm his friend." Okamiyy introduced himself, "I've seen what you did. You already attacked someone that is innocent in the situation."

"Okamiyy!" I shouted, eyes sparkled like crazy.

"Hello, D." Okamiyy laughed, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I had to send myself here because of him." I pointed to Ninja, who scowled.

"What did he do?"

"He doesn't like my story!" I pouted

"What?! Why?!"

"Well... he said he's here to fix my story and he also called me a Biased KOEI fan."

"Biased?! How?!"

"I don't know! He even called me out for liking a character! Guan Yinping for instance!"

"Hmm... is she from DW8?"

"Yes!"

"Oh... Ok. I understand." He smiled, "Well, I know what you mean. Yinping's cute. You agree?"

"Yes! She's cute! Ninja doesn't think otherwise."

"She's just capable of more screen time for Guan Yu." Ninja said, "Zhou Cang's addition is too much for the God of War. That's the truth. Also, she's not one of my favorite characters. I think she's just a bad addition like Guan Suo."

"If that's what you think, then how come Yinping's popular in Japan? Care to answer that?" Okamiyy asked

"Slow down, Okamiyy!" Another voice shouted, "God, we're not as fast as you!"

All three of us turned around. Like before, It was a woman that looks like Kurenai Yuhi's daughter (Again, just a portrayal. Nothing else.) without the headband.

"Lolsnake9!" I shouted happily like a fangirl.

"Eh? Who's she?" Snake asked

"Snake, she is actually a dude." Okamiyy replied, "D, this is, well, you already know already so I'm not gonna say anything. Snake, this is D, one of my friends and part of the DW fanfiction community."

"W-W-Wait... she's a guy?!" She gasped

"Yeah. It's rather weir-"

"Can everyone shut the fuck up?" Ninja interrupted, "Seriously, you're wasting my time. Why are you two here?"

"Hey! Dickhead! We're here because Gracia invited the three of us and a special guest to celebrate Christmas!" Snake shouted, "And D's here because of you, you fucking hypocrite!"

"He has no right to interfere in what I'm doing now. He's just a worm that feeds off people." He insulted.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" I shouted at him. He said nothing.

"Ninja, just like what D said, you are nothing but a fucking idiot, attacking CS like that! It's a good thing Fak NAR's not here. Otherwise, I would've knocked you the fuck out." Okamiyy continued

"Okamiyy!" I shouted at him

"What?!"

"That's the name of our special guest! Why did you say that?!"

At this, everyone around me gasped.

"Wait. You invited Crimson Swallow? The chick that quit because of Ninja Fuck over there?" Okamiyy asked

"When did you have the time to invite someone like her here?" Snake asked

All eyes were staring at me... well, almost. Ninja continued to glare at me with a passion.

"Ok. I'll explain why I invited Crimson Swallow. You see, it's because of the situation." I said, "You two must know of the situation, do you?"

"Yeah." The two writers nodded

"Well, I just wanted to help. I know that it's not my business, but after realizing that Ninja is nothing but a fucking asshole, I've decided to help her. I feel bad considering of the abuse she suffered because of him over a pairing that one didn't like." I explained, "So, this is why I made this: To help CS and make everyone happy." In all honesty, I teared up upon explaining it. They all said nothing. I feared the worst.

"If you don't believe me, it's fine. I guess all my efforts were wasted." I wept.

"No! Your efforts didn't go to waste! I know that CS quit because of Ninja, but you do have a point!" Okamiyy exclaimed, "It makes me sick people like him attack innocent people like her over what? A pairing? God. The DW community is full of assholes that deserve to die in a fire. Fak NAR counts as one of them."

"The dude's right. D, you did nothing wrong. You're helping CS. That's all it matters. I know it's not your job, but after that, I think you're capable of getting CS back. So, as a result, you have my respect, dude." Snake said.

"Wait, you two believe me?"

"Yeah!" The duo replied

I couldn't help but smile while crying tears of joy! Man, this is like a Christmas Miracle!

"How about you, Ninja? Do you?" I asked him, who showed no sympathy.

"No. CS left because she was responsible for not liking Zhen Ji." Ninja scoffed, "And I assume you hate Zhen Ji as well."

"Ninja, come on. Give him a break. He wanted to help." Okamiyy disagreed, "Also, he doesn't hate Zhen Ji. It's just that he loves Yinping as his favorite character."

"Oh good. Another Guan fanboy. Great." He shuddered, "I would never thought that you would love her of all people when you should love Zhen Ji, Han's tragic heroine."

"Zhen Ji's not the tragic heroine. I assume you are in love with her because you portray yourself as Zhao Yun, didn't you?" Snake said, "That's rather low. No wonder CS left. It's because of your unhealthy obsession with her. See? D, do you know what's going on now? Ninja is just a Zhen Ji fanboy who wants to become Zhao Yun in order to fall in love with her. It's disgusting and disturbing. Also, you insulted her intelligence. That's two reasons why she left.

"I don't need your fucking criticism." He scowled, "As if you're better than me. All of you."

"We are. You're the worst piece of shit that all three of us we've even seen in our lives." Okamiyy threatened, "Also, if you dare try to ruin this party, I'll personally rip your fucking spine out of your body, since you're spineless and weak."

"Try saying it to my face. I fucking dare you." Ninja countered back

"Hey! I can hear you from here! Can you keep it down?!" Gracia shouted, but realized who she was talking to. "Oh! You two must be the writers that David was talking about!"

"Ninja, we'll talk later." Okamiyy said, "Hi, Gracia! Thank's for inviting me here!"

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Snake shouted

"Hehe. You two look dysfunctional, but I can't argue about that." Gracia giggled, "So, shall we?"

"Yes!" The duo replied as they followed her inside, leaving me alone with Ninja. Fuck. Gracia, you forgot about me!

"So, what are you gonna do to me?" I asked him

"Well, since you fucking ruined my plan, I'm here to kill you." He pulled out a katana sword. I gasped. I can tell there was blood on it, almost as if he knew that I would interfere."CS was my first victim, and you shall be the second. This is what happens when you hate Zhen Ji, Han's Tragic Heroine."

"You killed CS?!"

"What? No! I didn't!"

"Oh... Whew."

"Honestly, you have a feeble mind. Now, let's start."

"Hey! Get away, you psychopath!" I screamed at him, "Why are you doing this?!"

"You hate the love of my life. That's why. Now. Prepare to bleed." He replied with pure malice.

Oh fuck. I'm screwed. I got up, and ran for my life as fast as I can, but I didn't realize she locked the door so, I rammed straight through the glass window, earning everyone's attention.

"What the hell is that?!" Everyone gasped.

"Gracia!" Mitsuhide shouted, "What's going on?!"

"I don't know! Okamiyy, who are they?! The man looks like he's going to kill her!" Gracia exclaimed

"The dude's SilentNinja and the girl's actually the creator of the party. But why is he-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as he chased me with pure blood lust. "NINJA, YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!"

"Hehe! Your blood must be spilled for Lady Zhen!" He declared, "It is you who will taste the edge of my blade, for I am Lady Zhen's wife!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Snake screamed, "That's it! I'm gonna sort this ou- What?! HEY!"

"Snake, it's too dangerous! He's got a fucking sword on him!" Okamiyy exclaimed

"I can't sit and just watch him die! Someone save him!"

"I will." Yinping offered, "I don't care. He's ruining the party so I'm gonna talk some sense into him."

"Yinping, are you insane?!" Xing exclaimed

"No, but I'm capable of saving him. I'm the Daughter of the God of War, after all."

After saying those words, Yinping got up and left the table to confront Ninja, who cornered me. Damn. I hate my fucking stamina.

"So, any last words?" He asked, "Before you die, that is?"

"Yeah... Just let me catch my breath... Ah. Yeah. Fuck you." I huffed and flipped him off.

He was not happy with that sentence. He raised the sword and prepares to plunge it down, only to have been stopped by Yinping, who grabbed the sword and snapped it in half. The entire room filled of characters and the sort were amazed by her skills.

"Ah! Yinping!" I said happily

"Hello! Oh! I'm sorry! I should focus on him right now." She smiled, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Guan Yinping. The Daughter of the God of War. Hehe... Well, that's rather surprising." He smiled

"I don't like where this is going." Xing gulped

"His blood was needed for this sword, but since you interfered, you're my next target."

From out of nowhere, he pulled out another sword and proceeded to stab Yinping with it. But before he can deliver a lethal blow, with all of my stamina, I pushed her out of the way. As a result, I ended up receiving a fatal wound to the stomach. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Ow... That fucking hurt..." I choked. Apparently, I was coughing up a lot of blood due to the intensity of the sword.

"Hah. You now know not to mess with me and Zhen Ji. We're destined to be together." He smirked

"D!" The writers screamed

"Zhen Ji, do you know this man?" Cao Xiu asked her, who was speechless.

"No. I don't. Honey, who is he?" Zhen Ji said

"He's a fool that interfered with this party, not only that, but he also thinks he's your wife. How pathetic."

"Hehe. I agree." she laughed

"Ow... I hope you're happy. You made a very big mistake."

"Hmm? What mistake? All I care about is Zhen Ji. Nothing else."

"See?... You're... acting like... a fucking... yandere... right now... but... you didn't realize... who you're messing with..." I said, groaning in pain.

"What?"

In an instant, my eyes glowed gold (If anyone asks, it's a power similar to that possessive ability in Charlotte, the anime). I was in Ninja's body.

"Oh! What am I doing? I should take this out now." Me in Ninja's body said. I pulled the sword out of my body's stomach. After a few seconds, I switched back.

"What did you do? Why did I-ACK!" He felt the pain from the blade and collapsed on the ground. He was bleeding everywhere.

"You... fucking bitch... what did you do...?" He groaned

"I used one of my abilities, the possession ability. That means I can take someone's body for a lengthy duration. Since you stabbed me, I've reversed the effects. Now you're the one who got stabbed." I smiled

"Fuck you... You think this is over... Hehe! Well, you're wrong!" He pulled out a knife and threw it at Snake, but to our surprise, she caught the blade and threw it back at him. The blade plunged into his throat.

"HURK!" Ninja choked.

"Snake, that was badass!" Okamiyy praised, "How did you do that?"

"Plot Powers!" She declared, "They are amazing!"

"Gracia!" I shouted, "We have an uninvited guest that ruined this party! So, what shall we do to him?"

"I don't know, David. What do you think?"

"Well, I was thinking: What should be a good punishment for him?"

"You can't... kill me... I'm Zhen Ji's destined!" He shouted

"Killing you would be fine, but we have some other methods that we can try out. Say, how about the catapult?"

"Good idea."

And so, Me and Gracia carried Ninja to the catapult, who, ironically enough, was parked right next to the house.

"Get your hands off of me! I'm the Destined!" He shouted

"You're not anymore." I said, "You're the Washed Up!" I pulled the lever, sending him flying.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he flew to the stars.

"Ah. That was enjoyable." I said.

"Why are you a girl, David?" Gracia asked. She studied me for a second.

"This was I look like in Dynasty Warriors. No joke. I have two copies of myself." I replied, "Does that explain for you?"

"Well, yeah. But isn't it weird for you to impersonate a girl even though you're a guy?"

"To be honest, I don't care. I'm just an DW fanfic writer that cares for the people and loves what I do. If I get some criticism back, I'll try my best to appease them."

"Hehe. You act and sound similar to Liu Bei. That's why you love Yinping. It's because you care for everyone and she's important to you because she's similar to what you are: Kind, Caring, a bit scatterbrained, and fearless."

"Hehe. I guess you're right. Well, CS should be here now so shall we?"

"Yeah."

We walked back inside, only to find CS already here. She looked like (Like I said before, it's a portrayal. Nothing more) Angela from Silent Hill 2 without the sweater, which was replaced by a dark green t-shirt.

"You're here early." I said to her.

"Oh. I am? Um, I'm sorry for being early." She apologized

"It's alright. Since you're here, follow me. We have a surprise for you."

"Alright."

She followed us back in the house. The DW writers were shocked at her sudden appearance.

"Holy shit... he wasn't joking." Okamiyy gasped

"CS is here?!" Snake exclaimed

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, Crimson Swallow!" Me and Gracia shouted

On cue, Crimson smiled as she looked at everyone.

"Hello." Crimson waved, "It's nice to meet you all. I was invited by Gracia herself to celebrate Christmas so, let's get this party started."

"That's the spirit! Ok! Let the fun continue!" Gracia finished as everyone continued to do their usual activities. Crimson stayed with me for a few minutes, due to being uneasy with her surroundings. However, she decided to leave me alone after she was called by Okamiyy.

"Ok. I'll leave you with Okamiyy, alright?" I said to her.

"Ok..."

"Don't be scared. We're here to protect you."

"Alright..."

Liu Feng and Xingcai were arguing over Liu Shan's treatment in the DW series. Feng didn't like the idea of his own brother acting like a complete simpleton and surrendering to Jin, but Xingcai was not happy over Feng's defiance.

"I don't know why my brother surrendered, but it's because of Jin's influence!" He shouted, "Xingcai, were you there when he did that?"

"I was actually. And to be honest, I was a bit upset over it. But over time, I got over it like it was nothing. That's when I realized that he did it to protect his country. That's all it matters." Xingcai countered

"For his country? He betrayed everyone from Shu when he surrendered!"

"At least he killed Zhong Hui."

"True, but still, why does he get treated as a humble idiot? If I was playable, I would've-"

"You were killed because you didn't even help Liu Bei's sworn brother so you're at fault." Xingcai interrupted, "If only we win at Fan Castle, you would've been alive."

"Hey! I was pressured by Mi Fang and Fu Shi Ren to go out drinking! They have their ways to make people drunk!" He defended

"Honestly, you're like my father when he drinks. I can see it now: you, Mi Fang, and Fu Shi Ren drinking until they die... ugh..."

"Mi Fang wanted to try out a new cocktail that rendered me unconscious for a few days-"

"Which led to you sleeping in for reinforcements." She interrupted him again

"Bitch, don't judge me." He threatened, "I know what I said!"

Xingcai sighed in frustration. _Why is he harder to put up with than Liu Shan?_ She thought to herself

"Jesus, like father like son. So, what do you think about Liu Shan getting his rapier back in DW9?" Xingcai asked him

"Honestly, it's one of the few good things that happened for 9. I personally don't like his Dragon Bench from 8 Empires." He replied

"Well, I kinda liked the Bench. It reminds him of his personality."

"Of course you like it. You're Liu Shan's bodyguard." He groaned

On the far right, Xin Xianying was welcomed by the Jin faction as a result of her DW9 inclusion. Her brother, Xin Chang, and her father, Xin Pi was there with her to celebrate

"I'm proud of you, my daughter." Xin Pi praised, "You made your father, uncle and brother proud. All of your work has finally paid off."

"Sis, you actually got in. Wow! Guess I should thank you for saving my back." Xin Chang chuckled

"Xin Xianying, welcome to Jin." Sima Yi said, "Remember, I don't tolerate failure. I hope you'll do your loved ones proud, especially the one who was with Cao Shuang when we took the castle back from him."

"Hey! I didn't know what to do so she gave me advice and I chose to side with him as an act of gratitude!" Xin Chang defended, "Besides, if it wasn't for her, I would've got executed!"

"He does have a point." Xiahou Ba agreed.

"Brother, it's alright. Sima Yi, I won't let you down." Xin Xianying said.

"Well, don't disappoint me. Like I said before I don't tolerate failure so if you slip up, you'll be branded an imbecile by not only me but-AH!"

"My lord, you're getting a bit overboard with it." Zhang Chunhua interrupted, "She's the newcomer. Give her some slack."

"Fine. I will do that."

"Wow. Sima Yi, you are a fucking pussy." A voice taunted, "She just dominated you bitch ass."

Sima Yi and the Jin faction all looked at the source. It turns out that it was Cao Fang, holding two women like a pimp.

"Cao Fang. What a nice surprise to see you here." Xin Pi greeted, "I see you've got some company."

"What? Them? Hehe. They're my ho's. Say it, ladies!"

"We're his ho's!" The girls shouted in unison. Zhang Chunhua and Xin Xianying couldn't help but glare at the man.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sima Yi asked him

"I'm here because your wife fucking dominates you. Look, you were awesome pre-DW8, but ever since her addition, you've lost your fucking mojo, playa." Cao Fang replied, "You can't even threaten them anymore because she's like you, only hotter and sexier."

"Hey! That's my mother you're talking about!" Sima Shi yelled.

"What are you gonna do about it, fool?" Cao Fang taunted, "Are you gonna beat me up like what your father did because if you do, I'll fucking mess you up."

Cao Fang and Sima Shi engaged into a heated confrontation before he turned his attention to Xin Xianying. He studied her breasts.

"Damn, girl! You have some fine ass titties right here! Hehe! Say, can I cup a feel?" Cao Fang asked

"Don't put your hands on my daughter!" Xin Pi shouted, "You're a Cao! Show some common sense!"

"I'm Cao Fang of the muthafucking Cao's! I can do what I want! And I declare that I should touch your daughter's breasts-OW!"

He was suddenly knocked out by a unknown person. That person is a young woman wearing the traditional Wei Strategist uniform (Which is the updated DW6 version of it from DW7 & 8). She had black hair with ruby red eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. He can be a bit crazy with women, even though I'm a girl myself." The woman apologized

"Who are you?" Xin Pi asked

"Hmph. Don't you recognize me?" She scoffed, "It's me! Your brother or should I say, sister, Xin Ping!"

Xin Pi spat out his drink. "H-H-How?!"

"Long story. I didn't know why I'm a girl, but it's probably because someone tampered with something. I don't know. However, brother, it's so good to see you." Xin Ping smiled, "I see your children have grown. Xin Xianying, Xin Chang, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Xin Xianying said

"Sis, you're cool with this?" Xin Chang asked, "She's freaking me out."

"Yeah. She's our aunt so we should show some compassion at least." Xin Xianying replied

"Good point."

"Ohohoho... you two have grown into strong and capable adults." She giggled

"Ping, why are you a girl?" Xin Pi asked her, regaining his composure.

"Well, I don't know. I woke up like this." She replied, "So, I should be on my way now."

"Wait! What the hell's going on?!" Sima Shi exclaimed, "Xin Pi, why is your brother a girl?"

"She didn't say." Xin Pi replied, "But to be honest, I would rather prefer Ping as a girl."

"Father!" Xin Xianying scolded, "Don't do your dirty fantasies again!"

"E-Eh?! No! Xianying, it's not like that!" He stammered

"Father, you're dirty!" She pouted

Xin Pi sighed and sat down in his seat. Sima Yi showed some sympathy.

"There there, Xin Pi, I know how you feel." Yi comforted.

Over at the next table, Guan Yinping and Michael J. Caboose continued from where they left off: A arm wrestling battle. So far, Yinping only managed to push his arm halfway down. The other Shu members besides Zhang Fei, who was in the bathroom after drinking too much alcohol, and Liu Shan, who was asleep, were cheering for Yinping while Carolina, Simmons, and the other guests were cheering for Caboose.

"SO... think you can handle it...?" Yinping said, straining herself. Apparently, she almost got Caboose down.

"Ok! Let's go!" Caboose shouted. He fought back with a major push, which forced the others to hold the table. Both Yinping and Caboose were neck and neck... until something happened... the table fell apart.

Caboose and Yinping were sent upwards due to the velocity of the impact. They landed on top of the broken table with a huge thud!

"Ow..." Both Yinping and Caboose groaned

"So, who won?" Carolina asked

"We can call this a tie." Deng Zhi replied.

"Tie it is."

"Did we win?" Caboose groaned.

"No. We both win. Does that count?" Yinping smiled, holding her chest in pain, "Ow... I think we broke the rules of gravity..."

"I don't get it."

"Hehe. Oh Caboose."

"What?"

"Are you two ok?" Deng Zhi asked, "The table broke because you two were going full power."

Caboose and Yinping smiled. Carolina couldn't help but compare her to Caboose.

"You know, Yinping. You remind me of Caboose." Carolina said.

"Come again?" Yinping asked

"Well, you're strong, a bit ditzy-"

"Scatterbrained." Deng Zhi cut in.

"Hey! I didn't ask you!" Carolina shouted

"Well, you're taking too long."

"Why you..."

Deng Zhi smiled before walking off. But not before Carolina followed suit. She managed to stop him when he was going to the bar. (How does this house have a bar? Don't know, but it's Dynasty Warriors. Anything can happen).

"Deng Zhi, we need to talk." Carolina said

"Of what?"

Carolina blushed. Deng Zhi smiled.

"I-I-It's not that important! You should know that I'm one of the strongest members of the Reds and Blues!"

"And...?"

"W-Why are you- Argh! Look. You are respected by everyone in this house so as of now, you are my rival!"

"Me? Being your rival?"

"D-Don't take this the w-w-wrong way! I d-d-didn't say it because I like you or anything! I only s-said it because you are a worthy opponent!"

"Is that so?"

"I-I-I- Yes!"

For the first time in her life besides being in love with York, Carolina was a hot, mushy mess. Deng Zhi smiled at her current state. _She's in love with me. I can see it._ Deng Zhi thought.

"It looks like we're rivals." Deng Zhi said, "Carolina, you don't have to fuss about it. I'm fine being your rival."

"I-I-I wasn't fussing about it!" She pouted.

"Hehe. Well, I don't mind you being my rival. Besides, I can beat you in anything."

This got her attention. "Excuse me?"

"I already beaten Ma Chao in Horseback Riding so you're pretty easy to beat."

"Oh yeah? Then I challenge you to an Ice Cream eating contest!" Carolina announced, "Meet me at the Reds and Blues house right before New Years!"

"Ok."

"Be there!"

And so, the challenge has been made. Carolina vs Deng Zhi in an Ice Cream eating contest in a few days. Deng Zhi couldn't help but smile.

"Hehe. This is a Christmas Miracle." Deng Zhi said to himself.

Meanwhile, Zhuge Liang, Ma Su, and Zhuge Jin were talking about DW9. Zhuge Liang was happy that he got his signature hat back.

"I've got my hat back that was removed in DW5." Zhuge Liang said, "The design team seems to go back to the Pre-DW6 roots."

"No Kidding, Chancellor." Ma Su agreed, "It looks like they're going back to their roots like Resident Evil 7."

"Did you play the game?" Zhuge Jin asked him.

"I did and it's very good." He replied, "I'm still not convinced over the Chris Redfield theory with him being from Umbrella. Say, Chancellor, have you heard of Soul Calibur 6?"

"Yes. It looks like they're going back to their origins, like us. Let's just hope that they make it successful this time."

"I've heard that the Duel Blade person uses Cao Pi's weapon." Zhuge Jin added, "Wait, are they actually choosing Cao Pi as the guest character for the game?"

"No clue."

"Ohohoho... Well look at that." A feminine voice giggled.

"No. It can't be... Brother?" Ma Su gasped

The trio all looked at the source. It was a woman with white hair, in a ponytail. She was rather curvaceous. She wore a prefect jacket with maiden shorts. They are colored green, of course.

"Ma Liang? Is that you?" Ma Su asked her

"Yes. Hello, brother." Ma Liang smiled, "You look well."

"Y-You're a girl... How?"

"Remember the time I got lost in the woods? Well, I ended up getting killed by Nature and by nature, I meant I was ripped to shreds by a large group of squirrels." She explained, "Don't ask me about it. It turns out that the squirrels were rabid."

"You were killed by squirrels."

"Yes!"

"Wow. I- Really? They can do that?"

"I know, right? It's weird and confusing."

"Ma Liang. You're back." Liu Feng said

"Oh. Hello, Xingcai, Liu Feng." At this, both of them were surprised about her voice.

"Eh? Liu Feng, you're seeing this, right?"

"Yeah. Xingcai, why does she sound like you?"

"Don't know."

"I'll ask. Hey! Ma Liang. Why do you have the same voice as Xingcai?"

"Ohohoho... well, I was given this angelic voice by the Gods themselves after I died."

"Oh great. Not another Preacher..." He groaned

I was with Gracia as we all looked around. Everyone's having fun. This is what Christmas is all about: Having fun and celebrate Christmas.

"Well, Gracia, I think this party is a huge success." I said to her, who smiled.

"I agree with you, Dave. Despite Ninja's actions, the party was successful." Gracia smiled, "Even CS seems to enjoy herself."

"Yeah."

"Dave, thank you for coming here. If it wasn't for Ninja, this party would've been a disaster." She thanked

"Oh. You're welcome. He didn't like my story so I did something about it."

"Also... here's your Christmas Present."

"Hmm-MMPH!"

From out of nowhere, she kissed me! Gracia! She kissed me! After a few seconds, she pulled back.

"Wow. I didn't know you were a good kisser." I praised her, "However, why did you do that?"

"Look up."

I looked up. There was a mistletoe floating on top of the both of us.

"A Mistletoe. Hehe..." I smiled, "Gracia, thank you."

"It no big deal. You are the one that made this so consider this a farewell present." Gracia laughed, "I believe that you're leaving now, am I correct?"

"Well, I can't stay here forever." I said as I started fading away, "Also, it's almost time for me to wake up."

"Wake up? You fell asleep?"

"I used up all of my energy for this. At least I made CS happy. Gracia, take care of the girl, alright?"

"Eh?! What?! D, I can't-"

"I trust you. Besides, we need her back. Bye, Gracia."

With that, I disappeared, leaving a saddened Gracia behind. "He trusts me... Alright. I'll honor your wishes." She said to herself.

"Hey, where did David go?" Okamiyy and Snake asked her.

"He's gone. He left the party."

"What? How come?" Snake asked, curious

"Don't know, but he said something about sleeping in, I don't know."

"I see. So, he's sleeping?"

"Yeah. He might've crashed and burned."

"Well, you can't blame him. He risked his entire life coming here." Okamiyy laughed, "The poor bastard must've been tired."

Gracia, Okamiyy and Snake all laughed together. Gracia looked at the moon. She can see a reflection. Her own reflection, taking care of CS like a mother and her daughter.

"D... Thank you." Gracia thanked. Her eyes covered in tears.

 **Dynasty Warriors: The Christmas Special 2017**

 **THE END!**

 **Thank Christ! This is over! The DW Christmas 2017 Special is completed after a few weeks! A perfect blend of Drama, Action, Comedy, and a bit of emotional moments to finish it off! I'm sorry about the guest stars and SW characters not having screen-time. It's because of the fanfic writer's inclusion in the story so I apologize for that.**

 **Now, I need to explain why I portrayed Ninja as a Zhen Ji fanboy. You see, I've read his stories (Which I believe is some of the worst stories in my opinion) and it comes to my attention that Ninja is actually an idiot who is in love with Zhen Ji. The Koei's Bane series and his other stories that have Zhen Ji are a prime example of it. To add fuel to the fire, I've found out about the incident between him and CS by Okamiyy, which made me want to make this story to remind the DW fanfic community that she needs to come back (However, it may not happen.) I made this as something to cheer her up.**

 **So, I'm saying this to SilentNinja, who is completely responsible for CS leaving fanfiction. You are an idiot for insulting her like that. I know it's not my power to get involved, but after some consideration, you should apologize for causing her so much suffering. I don't want to get involved in this, but if you continue to be like an hypocrite that cares about Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji together, then you have even reached the depths of hell and no one will save you. IF you get mad and write a flame fic about me, then by all means, go ahead. It won't affect me because I'll leave you alone and focus on what I want to do.**

 **On a positive note, it's over after spending a few weeks in isolation, meaning that my laptop is broken so I'm using my mother's computer to type this up.**

 **Right. Now, let's go to the Easter Eggs.**

 **1 - Like Sima Shi, Liu Shan gets his weapon back from DW7 in DW9. Honestly, it's probably one of the few good weapons in the game considering about the clones and all. The Dragon Bench is, in my opinion, is a bad weapon in 8 Empires.**

 **2 - Cao Fang, in history, has a harem. That's why I made him into a pimp, like that Tuan character from How High. Oh wait. Yeah. I did portray him like that.**

 **3 - I actually make myself to look like a girl when it comes to DW Empires. When I played the Empires series, I tend to create a girl that is me for every single DW Empires game. I started in DW4 and continued to this day. As of now, I have DW5 Empires, DW6 Empires (The US copy), DW7 Empires, and DW8 Empires (Free Alliance Version) so basically, I've got nearly every single DW Empires game in existence.**

 **4 - The fact that Ma Liang and Xin Ping are women is actually based on my CAW creations for every DW Empire game. I tend to make female counterparts of certain generics, which I blame myself for it. As for what Ma Liang looks like, she is from my DW7 Empires game. Oddly enough, I've used the Haughty voice option.**

 **5 - Liu Feng saying about how Ma Liang sounds like her is from, like before, DW7 Empires. After some research, I've realized that the Haughty voice option is voiced by, surprisingly enough, Xingcai's Japanese voice actor, Junko Noda. It's rather shocking because I thought Zhenji or Lianshi's Japanese voice actor voiced her because of the tone. As for the other options, I knew that the Innocent and Brave option were voiced by Bao Sanniang and Zhurong. Still researching about the others...**

 **6 - In all honesty, the Dual Blade user from Soul Calibur 6 may either be Cao Pi or a new character. If it is Cao Pi, then it would be as payment for Sophitia being in Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate.**

 **So, out of everyone, I would like to thank you all for reading this Christmas Special fanfic as it's better than SilentNinja's version. Also, thank you, Okamiyy, for suggesting this to me, thanks to Insertmanyfandomshere & Lolsnake9 for being inspiration to this fanfic in terms of comedy and a huge thanks to CS for the entire fanfic overall. Without you guys, I would've made the story as what you see fit.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
